Sibling rivalry
by luckyblackcat12
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi's sister reenter in their lives. Wait till Sasuke finds out, she's a member of the Akatsuki. What type of an effect will she have on Konoha? If she's an Uchiha, how come no one remembers her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my character, Xiaoyu. So how do you like them apples!?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi, we have some prisoners." Deidara chuckled.

"What did they get captured for?" He asked, unconcerned.

"They were trespassing on Akatsuki territory. Wanna see 'em before Zetzu has his feast?"

"Why not. It'll give me something to do." They walked up to a chamber, where prisoners were held. Deidara opened the gate. Itachi walked up to the three prisoners. All were chained to the wall.

"State your buisness." Itachi asked, monotoned.

"We were collecting herbs!" The blond girl screamed. Itachi rolled his crimson eyes. During the roll, something caught his eyes. Crimson, like his own sharingan. He looked to whom they possesed. A woman with long black hair, put into a messy bun, owned the eyes colored like blood. She was pale and tall, she seemed familiar.

Itachi stepped back, sweat appearing on his face.

She looked just like his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha.

"It's you!" His voice cracked. "Impossible, I killed you!" She looked up, shocked at the vision she saw.

"Itachi?" She whispered.

"Who is she? She looks alot like you. She resembles that brat brother of yours." Deidara snorted.

"She should. She's my younger sister, Sasuke's twin, Xiaoyu Uchiha." Itachi stood frozen from his guest's presence. "I killed you! I killed you with the rest of the clan! You're not real!"

"Duh, I'm real. You never killed me! You don't remember, do you? My friend moved away that summer. Mom said I could visit her. When you murdered the clan, they let me live with them." She was looking at the blond girl the whole time. She was her friend, her family. Not Itachi Uchiha. "Now let me go!"

"There is only one way you can escape from this prison." Deidara rubbed his hands together.

"Fight me." Itachi added.

"You're kidding me, right?" Xiaoyu exclaimed. This wasn't going to be pretty.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, cliff hanger! Wait till next chapter! I'll try to post it soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Pein and Konan, the two leaders of the Akatsuki, lead her to a fighting chamber. Xiaoyu was being dragged, against her will.

"Let me go!" She hollered. They ingored her and shoved her onto the battle field.

"The rules are simple." Konan began

"Fight with all of your heart." Pein followed.

"We will stop the fight when we feel the point has been crossed." Konan finished.

"What _is _the point of the fight!?" Xiaoyu screeched.

"You don't go on Akatsuki territory." Pein announced.

"I didn't mean t-." She began.

"Let the fight begin!" Konan interrupted. Without a second thought, Itachi ran up to Xiaoyu and punched her in the gut. She spiraled to the wall behind her. He walked up to her and lifted her back to her feet. Xiaoyu kicked his knee, making him crumple to the floor, releasing her.

"Sharingan!" She yelled. Her onyx eyes slowly morphed to crimson. A puff of smoke surrounded her and she disappeared. "I've got you!" Her voice echoed. Itachi couldn't locate the voice.

"Where is she?" He questioned himself. When he finished his sentence, she rose from the ground. She teleported behind him and kneed him in the back. He turned around and shoved her to the ground, with a counter-attack. The ground obliterated beneath her. Xiaoyu quickly rolled to her side and got back to her feet.

Itachi put some hand signs together. His eyes snapped open and released a fire ball. Xiaoyu quickly countered by throwing and ice ball to deflect it.

"Ice?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, ice. It's one of my many abilities." She answered. _Ice? Very nice. _Pein thought to himself. Xiaoyu punched the side of the wall and a chunk popped out. She caught it and threw it in the air, she blew ice around it, freezing the chunk. _What is she doing? _Konan wondered. Sand began to rise from the ground. _Where did the sand come from? _Itachi thought. The sand formed around the ice-rock and covered it. The ball landed on her hand. "You ready?" She asked Itachi. "Cause ready or not, here I come!" She compressed the ball between her hands. When they came apart it was in the form of five Crystal senbons. She threw all five at once. They were too fast for Itachi to dodge. Four of the senbons pinned Itachi to the wall. The last one went straight through his neck.

"What is this material?" Itachi asked her, blood spewing from his neck.

"Diamond." she replied. _Diamond. _Pein thought. _Amazing power._

"The fight ends here!" Pein began. "The winner is Xiaoyu Uchiha!"

"Does that mean I get to go home with my friend?" She prayed.

"No no no! You get to become a member of the Akatsuki!"

"What if I don't want to be one!?"

"Lets just say, you have no choice."

"Why not?"

"We are the strongest group and most feared in all of the hidden villages! And, we have your friends." This made Xiaoyu think. _He still has my friends. What do I do? I don't really have a choice._

"Fine_! But_, you have to release my friends!"

"As you wish. Let them go! Tell them we killed her, so they don't search for her." Deidara walked to the prison chamber to release the prisoners. "Welcome to the Akatsuki, Miss Xiaoyu Uchiha. Now follow me." She did as she was told and followed Pein to a hidden corridor. Inside, there was a sleeping chamber. This was her new room. "Tomorrow we will make the iniciation complete. All of the Akatsuki will be here tomorrow to celebrate for our newest member. You will get your cloak and ring there. Good night. Oh yeah, if you ever betray us, we will kill your friends, _and then _you." He chuckled as he walked out of the room.

She really didn't like this.


End file.
